


'Who said anything about breaking in?'

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Sandalwood Shampoo, Shy Alec, Teasing, flirty alec, magnus and alec being cute, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: "Anyways, I thought you hated being the distraction” he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.“Well, I’m far more experienced now at charming people, no?”, Alec teased, taking a step closer, his hands coming to rest behind his back. The Shadowhunter, fresh out of the shower, still carried the sandalwood scent of his shampoo.Alec tells Magnus about his plan to distract Lorenzo.3x02 extended scene.





	'Who said anything about breaking in?'

"Who said anything about breaking in?", Alec said with a mischievous grin. 

Magnus tilted his head, intrigued. “Ok, I’ll bite. What are you thinking?”

Alec’s smile widened. By the time he finished telling Magnus his plan, the warlock’s jaw had dropped open in disbelief. 

“Are you serious? What makes you think he won’t see right through you as soon as you knock on his door?”

“Come on, you’ve seen him”, Alec replied confidently, “he’ll take every opportunity to show off. And besides, it won’t take you long to see what’s wrong with the ley lines, right?”

“Well, no, I wasn’t High Warlock just for nothing. But… this plan sounds bonkers, and… anyways, I thought you hated being the distraction” he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Well, I’m far more experienced now at charming people, no?”, Alec teased, taking a step closer, his hands coming to rest behind his back. Magnus loved when he stood like that.

The Shadowhunter, fresh out of the shower, still carried the sandalwood scent of his shampoo. It warmed Magnus’ heart the way Alec liked smelling like him. He thought of the way he’d asked him to brew him a bottle in such a flirtatious manner before Lorenzo had interrupted them. Magnus swallowed and licked his lips, his eyes dropping to Alec’s.

“As long as you don’t open with ‘you come here often?’ again. Remember, Alexander, if they live or work there, it’s safe to say that they go there often”, Magnus teased back, stifling a laugh.

Alec raised his eyebrows, a light blush on his cheeks. “I never should’ve told you that story”. 

There he was, shifting from flirty to shy in a matter of seconds. Magnus fell in love all over again. Alec had seemed surprised when he'd told him about his father a few minutes ago, but he sensed no fear or hesitation coming from the Shadowhunter. This boy kept surprising him in the best of ways. He decided to ask Alec how he felt about the whole “my father is a Prince of Hell” thing later. Right now they needed to figure out what to do about the ley lines. Or maybe make out for a while. Whatever happened first.

The warlock closed the space between them, placing his hands around Alec’s neck. 

“Are you sure about this, angel?”, all teasing aside, Alec’s plan could backfire spectacularly if they weren’t careful. Alec brushed Magnus’ cheek gently. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be in and out before you know it”. He gave Magnus a sweet peck on the lips. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?”, the warlock replied, giving up. He pulled Alec in for another kiss, more heated this time.

“Hmm. I learned from the best”, the Shadowhunter answered, going back to his flirty self. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Magnus shook his head, trying not to look at Alec’s exposed legs. 

“Come on, we have a lot of planning to do, Shadowhunter”.

“Yeah, in a minute”, Alec answered, taking Magnus’ hand. “Have I told you how much I like those silk pajamas of yours?” 

They smiled as they stumbled back into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, 100 kudos! Thanks, everyone!


End file.
